DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's description): The investigators propose to develop a Child Health Research Career Development Award (CHRCDA) Center at the Children's National Medical Center (CNMC) that will recruit and train pediatric investigators who are in their first 3 years past postdoctoral training. The focus of this application will be on the use of new molecular biology techniques to perform translational research with the goal of improving diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of genetic and acquired disorders in childhood. The investigators will particularly focus on four areas of multidisciplinary research: Cell Biology, Molecular Genetics, Virology/Immunology, and Neuroscience. The administrative structure of the center will include the Chair of Pediatrics as the Principal Investigator, the Vice Chair for Research as Program Director, a director and assistant director of the shared core molecular biology laboratory, minority recruiters, and internal and external advisory committees. The shared core laboratory will include training in techniques of molecular biology and genetics, and access to new technology. The CHRCDA Center proposes to train a total of 8 Scholars (1-2/year) chosen from a pool of internal and externally recruited candidates during the proposed grant period, with a particular emphasis on women and minority applicants. Institutional support for the CHRCDA center is evidenced by 1 to 1 matching of funds, support of the shared core laboratory and equipment, provision of independent laboratory space for the Scholars, and bridge funding following the conclusion of the CHIRCDA and prior to independent funding.